ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Necromancer Structure Deck I haven't had time to make it, so NO DELETE PLEASE Cards from Shanoske Don't delete the cards from Cyber Angels and Darkness of the Crystals cuz Shanoske not claiming the cards it what he wanted in the booster back if it were real Im mean if he needs to change something about it the card that's it but to delete from a pack is not fair if you know what I mean first of all none of these cards are in English that what he was doing it so people can see them in English so don't delete them ok. Do not delete Destruction of Dan1592 This is because that the person I'm talking about should understand what I mean when I say No. INVINCIBLE. CARDS. This card was meant as both A. My anger mixed in with this card, and B. The only card that can stop those cards. I'm very tired of putting up with Dan1592's invincible cards. My project is in danger of having to close without being completed, and it's all because of Dan1592. Regarding Card Gallery: Charming Dark Magician Girl Like I said in the Talk:Card Gallery:Charming Dark Magician Girl, people complained about the orginal card image, yet the made this article so people can still see the uncensored version of this card? Why? Jiaiya, The Toad Sage Please Don't delete him. There really is no reson to delete him. Please... * None of your cards have a card table, so that isn why that one is up for deletion. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Card Rulings:Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts Why is this page up for deletion? This wiki is for made-up Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, so there is no reason why there can't be made-up rulings as well. TheHitman 23:07, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Don't delete Final Fusion Please don't delete Final Fusion. Without it my GaoGaiGar series is incomplete and it is the only card that can summon King of Braves - GaoGaiGar. I worked very hard coming up with the GaoGaiGar series, please don't mess it up! So what if it shares a name with an existing card, there are 3 different short circuit cards. The first was used by Nesbitt, the second one was the time bombs in GX, and the last one is the one for batteryman cards. Did I mention the 2 different Future Visions? Sartorius has one and Carly Nagisa has the other, see there's another example. Besides the origional Final Fusion isn't even real yet.Thanonyx 13:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) NOT MY PRECIOUS FAKE!!! Okay, so it IS stupid, but since when is something being stupid a reason to completely destroy it, to wipe it off the face of the earth, or at least a website? You and your similarities to 1984. I will NOT let go of my "This is not a real card"!!! Please do not delete it. Now respond! --The Mad Dr.Quack 23:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) 6:15 pm December 27, 2008 *UPDATE! Don't try deleting it, it was on the highest voted for a while! MWAHAHA!!!--The Mad Dr.Quack 21:10, 28 December 2008 (UTC) *Please respond.--The Mad Dr.Quack 16:15, 29 December 2008 (UTC) If you delete Blue Eyes White Egg, I'll CRY!!! I see no reason to delete my Blue Eyes White Egg. Okay, it doesn't have a card table, and is worthless in every way. I admit it. But when I made that card, I didn't know how to make card tables, and I haven't found the spare time to fix it. Please spare my Blue Eyes White Egg. It's too young to be deleted!!!--The Mad Dr.Quack 23:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) * You're an idiot. Blue Eyes White Egg is being deleted, not Blue-Eyes White Egg. Notice the "-" or "hyphen". What I mean is: Your an idiot, your original with incorrect grammar is being removed while the good one stays. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 05:52, 28 December 2008 (UTC) *Oh, yeah? You can't spell "grammar" (Dmaster originally replaced tthe second a with an e). I'm new to this site, okay? And since when does a hyphen matter? If you're going to destroy everything with a mistake, destroy your own comment. Now I'm really mad. You - you - look. Blue-Eyes White Egg is the same as Blue Eyes White Egg. Just one hyphen makes the difference. I didn't even make the second one! Some other guy made a carbon copy with a card table and hyphen. And if it was you D.Kaiser, this . . . means . . . WAR!!! --The Mad Dr.Quack 14:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) **No you didn't make the other one, someone had to move it. Your Original became a "redirect" to the new one. The Hyphen matters because every TCG/OCG Blue-Eyes/Red-Eyes card has the hyphen so that they are searchable. An by idiot I wasn't calling you a true idiot, you idiot. It's just better word than others I could think of to describe your above complaint. I didn't think I'd have to add "Just Kidding". Plus I was typing the response a 2 in the morning my time, I was making may mistakes. BTW, the reason I may sound like a jerk, besides the fact I am one a majority of the time, is because I am trying not to lash out at the simple misrakes, whether grammar or just page mechanics. So please forgive me for my "extreme venting", and don't worry Blue-Eyes White Egg will be staying...how can an egg have eyes? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 15:45, 28 December 2008 (UTC) *Okay, sorry. I understand. I just got a little crazy when I saw my page was getting deleted. I'm still wondering why my "This is not a real card" is getting deleted. Also, the old Blue-Eyes White Egg is a redirect, but it still has the delete sign. I was simply stressed and confused, so I typed a crazy response, and made myself sound like a rabid racoon. I'm not rabid, and how could a racoon use a computer? Sorry. I just hope to know why my other card is dying soon.--The Mad Dr.Quack 21:06, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ** "This is not a real card" is being deleted because... ... ...to make is simple, if you want to make cards that are for fun and not for gameplay, I suggest you put it in a sandbox or something. The redirect is going, but the real page is not, make sense? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 16:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The Deletion of the card named Dan1592 I'm not here to complain about it being a candidate for deletion. In fact, I'm here to discuss why it should be deleted. It was created by Dan1592 himself, and this card reveals just how big his ego is. Plus, this card's effect is too powerful to remain on this wikia. Feel free to delete it if you want, Chaos Josh. Mad Dr.Quack here. I agree with the deletion of the card called Dan1592. If you're gonna delete it, do it soon! Dan1592 is so childish with his invincible cards. RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! I don't want any of you guys to destroy all my cards and other people's cards. Sorry, pardon my roar. I'm trying to tell you that we shouldn't delete cards. I'm a very nice guy. I'm not a child, I'm 16 years old. Together, we can cancel the canidites for deletion and every card will be in harmony. WHO'S WITH ME!!!!!!!!! Re: RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! Lol, every card will be in harmony. However, the reason for the cards being candidates for deletion is because THEY. ARE. TOO. POWERFUL. Warning Blanket warning to all of you. Next one out of line gets a one-way ticket to Bannedville. The non-scenic route.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:49, 19 January 2009 (UTC) * I too am getting tired of this rivalry. Dan, please make your cards more acceptable by the community standards. If not, they WILL be deleted. Chaos_josh 22:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) WAIT A SEC., Tduel71!! I'm just trying to help you do this prodject "Rise of Nintendo", so we can do it together, ok mister? I'm just trying to be nice to everyone. Well, I'm only going to let you continue helping the project if the cards are not too powerful, OKAY?!